


Невмоготу

by impazzire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impazzire/pseuds/impazzire
Summary: конец 11 серии





	

Пхичит шел ему навстречу. Фигурка его сначала была далекой, нечеткой совсем, просто точка в конце коридора. Потом она приблизилась, быстро и неминуемо, шаги ускорились, будто Пхичит боялся к нему не успеть. Юри видел: от уличного ветра волосы его растрепались, вихор торчал надо лбом. Глаза блестели – тем самым любопытством, которое Юри знал, и знал хорошо, знал не понаслышке.

Отвернувшись, он захлопал себя по карманам. Один, второй. Третий. Вроде как в поисках ключ-карты, хотя тяжелая дубовая дверь перед ним была, разумеется, не заперта.

Он обхлопал себя раз пять, прежде чем послышалась возня за спиной: шорох дутой куртки, скрип подошв на тоненьком истертом ковре, все вперемешку с внезапно грянувшей арией в одном ухе, – и Пхичит, вынырнув откуда-то из-за плеча, потряс в знак приветствия раскрытой ладонью, пальцы врастопырку, телефон крепко зажат большим.

— …вет, — сказал он легко и знакомо.

Юри на него покосился.

— А? Пхичит…  
— Ты чего тут? Стоишь. Перед дверью, друг. Посеял ключи?

Голос его мешался с музыкой, с итальянскими словами. Юри выдернул наушник, кое-как улыбнулся. Говорить ему не хотелось. Может, он и поговорил бы, будь у него в голове хоть что-то, отдаленно напоминающее связные мысли – но таких не было, а те, что были, он гнал от себя как опостылевшую мошкару.

— Нет, — ответил он честно, даже и не соврал. Якобы в доказательство хлопнул опять по карману спортивок, где в глубине валялся один-единственный скомканный и истрепанный чек. Зачем-то добавил: — Не терял я ничего. Все нормально, правда.  
— А чего тогда…  
— Сам-то как? — с неуклюжестью медведя перебил его Юри. — С тренировки идешь?  
— Похоже, ты не смотрел инстаграм. — Пхичит хохотнул, оживился. — Я нашел тут один ресторанчик. Азиатской кухни. Типа прямо как у нас. Супы там, жареный тофу… ну, ты понимаешь. Пад тай тоже там был. Не скажу, что точь-в-точь... 

Он завозился, увлеченно тыкая в экран телефона, от нетерпения даже переступил с ноги на ногу, перекатился туда-сюда с пятки на носок.

Юри вдруг почувствовал себя тем еще мудаком.

— Сейчас… сейчас покажу. Смотри.  
— Пхичит, — тихо позвал он.  
— А? — Пхичит отозвался, но головы от телефона так и не поднял, только и слышно было – щелк, щелк, перестук ногтя по неприметному защитному стеклу.

Еще немного Юри послушал, а потом, глядя на сдвинутую к подбородку маску, сказал:

— Ты извини меня, пожалуйста. Хорошо? Но давай не сегодня.  
— Что?..  
— Завтра, например. Давай завтра. В другой раз. 

Пхичит вскинул резко глаза. 

— Ты был на пробежке, да?  
— Да.  
— Как в старые добрые?  
— Ага. Только я не бегал почти. Так, походил кругами, послушал музыку. Вернулся… вот.

— Волнуешься, — заметил Пхичит в итоге. Он не спрашивал, не предполагал даже, его слова были просто фактом, прозрачным и ясным, как вода в океане, и бередящим сердце пусть и невинной, нелепой, какой-никакой, но все-таки откровенностью. 

И смотрел он серьезно и прямо и так… со знанием дела смотрел, что Юри не выдержал и стушевался, отвел в сторону взгляд.

— Не читай только новости, ладно?

Новости? Он понял не сразу, а запоздало, с каким-то смешным и радостным облегчением. 

— Не буду, — сказал Юри с улыбкой.  
— Приятель. Ты мне давай обещай.  
— Честно. Не буду, поверь.  
— Смотри у меня. — Пхичит засобирался, нетерпеливо шаря по куртке, мелькнула в руке карточка-ключ. — Или сдам тебя с потрохами. Нажалуюсь твоему тренеру, что вот, значит, так и так, читает ваш Кацуки Юри прогнозы обозревателей… Он, кстати, где? В номере?

— Да, — ответил Юри прежде, чем осознал. — Был, когда я…

Он не договорил.

В груди у него кольнуло, как будто булавкой. Слабый такой, легкий укол, но веселье схлынуло, и Юри вспомнил, где он стоит, почему стоит, почему не может наконец положить на дверную ручку ладонь и нажать, толкнуть дверь вперед, отрезая все пути к отступлению. Пхичит рядом похлопал его по плечу. Когда он ушел, молча и незаметно, только щелкнул где-то вдали отворенный замок, Юри все смотрел на свои видавшие виды кроссовки. Давай, говорил он себе. Ты же давно все решил.

Влажноватые пальцы легли на холодный металл, сжались, чуть соскользнув. Секунды три Юри подержался за ручку, уже согретую его горячим теплом, затем отпустил.

Прижался, точно обреченный, к двери пылающим лбом. 

Ему не хотелось заходить, не хотелось, чтобы все заканчивалось – не сейчас, не завтра, желательно вообще никогда. Желание, что разъедало его, было постыдным, эгоистичным. Юри это все понимал. Понимал, что перешел все границы, что внутренний голос, нашептывающий ему «плюнь, оставь все как есть», слушать нельзя, и что да – он самый настоящий, самый распоследний эгоист и был таковым уже в детстве, когда развешивал лишние плакаты по всему дому, игнорируя и маму, и вопросы посетителей, и многочисленное возвращение этих самых плакатов обратно на стол.

Он помнил, как однажды вернулся домой, а плакаты снова исчезли, стены коридоров встретили его пустотой. Не нашлись они и на столе, где дожидались обычно, сложенные стопкой с замызганным скотчем по уголкам. Мари его тогда успокаивала. Мягко трепала по голове, говорила, что пренебрегать чужими желаниями все же не стоит, а потом как-то раз она закрылась с родителями в гостиной, сидела там долго-долго, до темноты, чтобы утром, то и дело сверяясь с шебуршащей на ветру старой газеткой, привезти ему маленький и лохматый, несуразно пищащий комок.

— Похож хоть? — спросила с надеждой.

И Юри про потерю мгновенно забыл. Засыпал он, счастливо обнимая щенка, с той лишь мыслью, что у него лучшая в мире семья и плакаты свои он тоже нигде, кроме как у себя, вешать больше не будет – только вот Виктор Никифоров, пока еще не легенда и чужой ему человек, просто фотография, отпечатанная на обычном кусочке бумаги, все равно ведь в тот момент был важнее любых не-своих неудобств. 

Теперь же? С шумом выдохнув, Юри выпрямил спину, открыл решительно дверь.

Теперь был важнее даже своих.

Он вошел, с тихим щелчком закрылся сзади замок. Из ванной грохотало, точно во время сезона дождей. Дверца ее была распахнута настежь, тянуло оттуда жаром и сухой, не вдохнуть, духотой. Юри потоптался, рассеянно снимая кроссовки. Прошелся вперед.

Постель Виктора лежала помятой, скрученной. Сбитая на бок подушка еще хранила свежий и наверняка теплый, не остывший отпечаток недавно тонувшей в ней головы. Валялась тут и там скинутая наспех одежда. Помедлив, Юри стянул с шеи наушники, проверил тренькнувший телефон – мейлы от Юко, тройняшек, родителей, все с пожеланиями удачи и уймой смайликов под конец, парочка новых постов от Криса и Пхичита. Без особого интереса их прокрутив, Юри сложил все себе на кровать.

Чтобы отвлечься, стал собирать брошенные абы как вещи: брюки с наполовину вытянутым из шлевок ремнем, рубашка, сверху которой так и остался болтаться слегка старомодный, по мнению Юри, жилет. Манжеты рукавов вывернулись наизнанку, и Юри поправил их, словно нечто хрупкое было в руках, тщательно и очень осторожно, не торопясь. Развязанный галстук. Белье. Почти сползший на пол махровый банный халат.

Халат Юри поднял, зачем-то оглянулся. Голое стекло ванной зашторено не было, но полупрозрачный пар затопил все вокруг, и видел Юри так, как если бы смотрел вдруг сам, без очков.

Размыто, нечетко.

Картинка для него довольно привычная.

Но он слышал – шум воды не стихал, вязкие монотонные звуки баюкали и усыпляли: шорох движений, легкий скрип плитки под влажными ступнями, пара неразборчивых слов, потерянных в грохоте душа; какой-то звук – короткий и полузадушенный, будто от удара под дых; и следом еще один – подлиннее, погромче, не то стон, не то всхлип. Юри шагнул назад, невольно прислушался. Показалось, нет? 

Нет. Нет… вряд ли. Просто…

Он застыл, не в силах придумать. 

Просто… 

Что?

Вода все шумела, не доносилось больше ни стона, ни вздоха, ничего. Юри слушал, чувствуя, как сводит от напряжения плечи. Потом не выдержал. Ноги его подкосились, он тяжело, как старик, сел на кровать, уставился невидяще в пол. Халат Виктора висел тряпкой в руках. Не понимая, что делает, Юри ткнулся в него сначала лбом, затем носом, лицом – без каких-либо помыслов, он хотел скорее спрятаться, сбежать, куда-то уйти – не искать двусмысленностей в любом шорохе, порой даже в своем. Ткань у халата была прохладная, мягкая. Пахло тоже чем-то таким – холодным и тонким, влагой и немножко лосьоном после бритья, но не отельным, не тем, которым непривередливый Юри пользовался сам, не глядя даже на этикетку. Пахло другим. Знакомым. Свежестью и чистотой, нотками морозной и метельной далекой-далекой зимы. Юри вдохнул, прикрывая глаза. Выдохнул. 

Почему-то вспомнил юкату из дома, которую Виктор носил не снимая и называл смешно так, по-русски: «пи-джа-ма», а перед сном все равно раздевался и ложился как был – голым, распаренным после онсена, в одних лишь трусах.

Наверное, подумалось Юри мельком, мама успела ее постирать.

Шум в ванной не прекращался. Льющаяся беспрерывно вода, его собственное дыхание, что отдавалось в ушах вместе с гулкими и неровными ударами сердца. Громкие и четкие звуки, но куда громче для него оказался едва различимый, на грани слышимости стон, почти фантазия, выдумка. Юри сжал пальцы, не уверенный, что ему не послышалось. Хотелось и ошибиться, и оказаться правым, и он не вполне понимал, чего же хотелось сильнее в тот постыдный, сладкий момент. 

Вот. Снова.

Стон повторился, сдавленный, как будто сквозь зубы. 

Юри подождал, с нелепой надеждой, что сейчас все пройдет: и звуки, и мысли, ударившие его скупо и хлестко, словно наотмашь, – но ничего не прошло, и он, сдавшись, наконец-то себя отпустил.

Он ни о чем таком раньше не думал, не представлял. И даже когда дрочил, распахивая на пике глаза, поворачивая голову влево, к письменному столу, к плакатам Виктора на стене, он не думал, он просто смотрел, не смаргивая, смотря, но не видя, как мог бы смотреть на лампу или на потолок, на занавески, от ветра парящие над открытым окном. Конечно, какие-то фантазии у него были. Подростковые и потом уже нет, потом посмелее. Но все равно простецкие, без изысков, и не столько образ, сколько сами действия, моменты примитивной безыскусной пошлости. Виктора в них не было. Ни тогда, ни в Детройте. Но каждый раз, по какой-то глупой привычке, чувствуя, как сковывает мышцы от возбуждения, он разлеплял сипло рот, голова его поворачивалась влево, скрипела под ухом подушка, и лицо Виктора, подсвеченное жалким светом луны, темнело где-то там, вдалеке, и было тихо, жарко, болезненно-остро, так хорошо, что его бросало в оргазм, как в пропасть, одним последним толчком. 

Сейчас, катая слюну сухим языком, он себе разрешил. 

Ему не нужно было даже что-то представлять – он все уже видел и знал, осталось только вытащить из сердца воспоминания, встряхнуть их, перебрать одно за другим: вот они в онсене, вот Виктор переодевается, быстро и буднично, бросая на пол одежду, вот стонет, здесь же, за стеклянной перегородкой, – и картинка, точно живая, предстала перед глазами, собранная из частей. Волосы тяжелые и мокрые, рот распахнут на выдохе. Язык собирает капли пота с верхней губы. Ссутулив плечи, Виктор стоит под напором воды, рука на стене как будто надломлена, лоб тонет в предплечье, и кожа на шее натянутая, как тетива, насыщенно розовая сверху и ниже, к ягодицам, уже помягче, уже посветлей. Разгоряченная, словно подогретое на огне молоко. С россыпью блеклых родинок, тонких, почти неощутимых волосков. Юри протолкнул в горло слюну, дорисовал простые, знакомые всем и каждому движения, толчки рваные и быстрые, во влажный и скользкий кулак. Виктор вздрагивал бы редко, но крупно, с не удержанным стоном, неуклюже сбиваясь с ритма и переходя на тягучую, нежную ласку, мучительную в этой своей нарочитой неспешности. Сильнее вдавливался бы в предплечье лбом. И пальцы бы скользили по уху, виску, ища и не находя, цепляясь за прядки волос, как за спасительный круг. 

Юри дернулся, захрипел. Халат мешался, и он приспустил его вниз, прижался и носом, и ртом. Поднял на ванную взгляд. Раковина, полотенца. Силуэт Виктора, расплывчатый и бежево-розовый, растекшийся за матовой дверцей неясным пятном. Запах лосьона после бритья и далекой морозной зимы – запах хмельной и волнующий, определенно мужской: ни девичьей нежности, ни женской тонкости, один Виктор, его кожа, его тело, его парфюм, не спутать и не обмануться, даже если бы он вдруг захотел. 

Он не хотел. 

Нет, совсем не хотел.

У него стояло – какие еще тут нужны доказательства. Юри смутился, проглотил сорванный смех. В любой момент Виктор закончит свои процедуры – и водные, и… другие. Но он не мог шевельнуться, не мог уйти, как не мог и продолжить тут сидеть, оторопелый, потерянный, возбужденный. Не столько своим воображением, тихими заглушенными звуками, даже не запахом, а простым осознанием – что вот он, сидит, беспомощный, и яйца ноют в штанах, и сердце стучит, стянутое паникой и бесхитростным желанием подрочить, и Виктор сейчас здесь, рядом, поблизости – с ним.

О господи.

Он поерзал, широко расставив ноги. Голова упала, как подкошенная, прядь волос прилипла ко лбу. Халат в руке отяжелел и как будто потянулся к полу, Юри послушно его опустил.

Я мог бы зайти, подумал он отстраненно.

Зайти и… что-нибудь сделать. 

Ему стало жарко. Юри протер лицо ладонью, потрогал припухший на переносице след от очков – позабывшись, слишком сильно вжимался в халат… Он всхлипнул. Очки нелепо задрались, дужка соскочила, непослушная, с уха – Юри не стал поправлять. Мысли уже потянули его за собой, он думал о том, что могло бы быть, представлял – в который раз – спину Виктора, его острые лопатки, как правая бы двигалась еле заметно, в такт дерганным и неспешным рывкам, и пару пятнышек на шее, и свой поцелуй – в дрогнувшее под губами плечо, кожа горячая, влажная, на вкус совсем как льющаяся сверху вода. Они бы стояли там: Виктор, окаменевший, бедра больше не дергаются навстречу руке, и сам Юри, ошалелый от страха и возможностей, счастливый просто от того, что можно стоять сзади и не видеть лица, трогать, пока еще можно, толкнуться на пробу, чувствуя, как мешаются завязки его спортивных намокших штанов. Он бы целовал под волосами, где запах не смыло так сильно водой. Рука бы соскользнула – живот, выпуклая точка пупка. Кулак Виктора, так и застывший на члене, большой палец прикрывает головку, а ниже ободок подаренного им кольца, скользкий на ощупь, согретый водой и теплом. Дальше запястье, косточка. Частивший под грубоватой кожей пульс. 

Как в бреду, поднял бы другую руку, коснулся бы подбородка, шеи, и выше, к раскрытым губам, чтобы нырнуть вовнутрь, погладить язык, кромку зубов – лишь бы не смог ответить, не смог отказать. 

Не останавливайся, попросил бы потом. 

Да. Да… Вот так.

Его пробило дрожью, как током. Юри вздрогнул, вспоминая, где он и кто, сладкое забытье развеялось вмиг. И все вернулось, как было: шум воды и халат все в той же руке, упрямая решимость, с которой он заходил в номер, не подозревая еще, что его ждет. Покосившиеся и висящие на одной дужке очки. Очень медленно, очень плавно Юри их снял, привычным жестом потянулся к тумбочке рядом с кроватью. Пальцы его мелко дрожали – от волнения, от темного растревоженного желания, поднятого из самых глубин. Он не мог себя остановить. Ему чудился и шорох, и хрип, и полузадушенное «Ю…» на выдохе, такое щемящее и нужное, что низ живота каменел, а перед глазами плыло, как после долгого сна, и от усилий сдержаться и не сунуть руку в штаны было и больно, и невыносимо, и вместе с тем так мучительно ярко, так хорошо…

В ванной зажурчала иначе вода, пощелкали крышечки гелей для душа – один, второй.

Юри застонал, дернулся в сторону. Выпав из ладони, очки проехались по тумбе вперед, какой-то проводок, зацепившись за руку, дернулся тоже, потянулся следом за ним.

Громыхнуло, как выстрелом, резко и вдруг. 

Шум воды окончательно стих, закапали капли о плитку.

— Юри? — позвал Виктор секундой спустя.  
— Мм?  
— Ты тут? У тебя все хорошо?  
— Все хорошо, — повторил за ним эхом.

Стационарный телефон валялся плашмя на полу, трубка его отлетела, слышался зовущий и длинный гудок. Юри смотрел и не трогал, голос Виктора сжал ему сердце да так и держал, не отпуская, как на поводке.

— Тогда не принесешь мне халат? Юри?  
— Да.  
— Он где-то на кровати. Где-то там, посмотри.

Пальцы в ответ дрогнули, сминая халат.

— Сейчас, — сказал Юри громче, взгляд метнулся на ванную комнату.

Виктор опять включил душ. Вода ударила, шлепнули несколько раз ступни, словно бы Виктор искал местечко поудобней и потеплей, наверняка взбилась, смываясь, на теле мыльная пена. Юри тряхнул головой, умоляя себя – хватит, не представляй, – хотя его тянуло назад, в желанную смесь фантазий и действительности, где все было четко и ясно, как он и хотел: без потерь, без разговоров, без завтрашнего последнего дня.

Я мог бы зайти, подумал он снова.

Закрыв глаза, посидел так – не здесь и не там, – пока не распахнулась дверца душевой и не зашуршали, приближаясь, рядом шаги. Халат потянули из рук, запахло паром и гелем для душа, воспоминаниями: грохот воды, придуманное «Ю…» на свистящем выдохе; теплые прикосновения ко лбу – не то выдумка, не то реальность.

Неосознанно Юри подался вперед, голова его нелепо задралась, нос уткнулся, проехавшись, в еще влажную, с ароматом мыла ладонь. Разбирая запахи, Юри вдохнул: пар, вода, немного терпкости, но обычной, простой, в ней не было даже намека, не было той пошлой откровенности, которую ему хотелось найти. 

Сверху фыркнули, как от щекотки.

— Юри. Ты рушишь наш номер? Я думал, твой подростковый возраст прошел.

Телефон, вспомнилось Юри.

Он улыбнулся в ладонь.

— Я нечаянно, — сказал честно.  
— Как умудрился-то, а.  
— Не знаю. Но он вроде работает… Я оплачу, если что. Извинюсь как положено…  
— Да бог с ним, господи, — обрубил Виктор. Рука его соскользнула и убрала Юри челку со лба, прихватила пару прядей в кулак. — Давно ты вернулся?

— Да. Нет. То есть…

Замявшись, он глянул наверх, увидел Виктора и его улыбку, мокрое полотенце на голых плечах, глаза, светлые и серьезные, бедовые – разбивающие чужие сердца. 

Переглядеть их Юри не мог.

Его тряхнуло, он зажмурился, сухо сглотнул. Подумал: я же не сплю?

Он не думал, что чары вскоре пройдут, что момент их близости рухнет, точно прибой, не крутилась в его голове и заготовленная заранее речь, он больше не волновался – теперь его волнение было другим, не сильнее и не слабее, просто – другим, тяжелым и горячим, как лихорадка, стыдливо-острым, как чистейший восторг.

— Эй, — позвал Виктор совсем еще рядом. — Ну, что ты… ну, ну. Снова волнуешься?

И Юри молча кивнул.


End file.
